Death Is Sometimes Kinder
by HotAirBalloonGirl
Summary: Nico Di Angelo found a demi-god friend who he used to be friends with when he was younger. She managed to live this long and she remembers everything about their past. But she starts out as an annoying person Nico doesn't want anything to do with. But he would also do anything to find out more about his past. Rated T just in case.
1. Ballet and Ballerinas

**DISCLAIMER: I'll be saying this only once, I don't own anything but my OC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**"Who would have thought that the son of Hades likes ballet?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

Nico hates being forced to do things. Especially stupid things like being forced to watch a ballet performance.

"This is an outrage," Nico complained as Jason pushed him down to his seat. "Everything's an outrage with you," Jason mumbled.

"Why do we have to do this?" Jason glared at Nico.

"Because we don't want to get Annabeth or Piper mad," Percy answered from behind Jason.

"Whipped," Nico whispered under his breath. He sat down and looked around the auditorium. It was pretty big for a school auditorium. "It's really big."

"That's what she said," Percy said. Nico and Jason looked at him. Percy just shrugged as he sat down on Nico's other side. "What? Someone had to say it."

"I wanted to say it," Jason whined quietly. Percy reached over and patted Jason. "You can say it next time."

Nico swatted Percy's arm out of the way and buried his head in his hands. "What happen if there are monsters?" Jason and Percy just shushed him because the curtains started opening.

"We have to look out for one of the girls. Grover thinks she's a demi-god," Jason explained. Nico groaned again now that he has to actually pay attention to the performance. He wanted to just shadow travel away but he decided against it.

"I'll tell you when I spot her." Nico just nodded.

Nico spent the next five minutes thinking about Will, monsters, camp Jupiter, Will, shrines, Hades and Will. He blushed every time he thought of Will's smile. He wished Will was here too, that would make this trip not as horrible.

When the song started to quiet down he started to pay attention. The girls cleared off the stage just as a girl walks to the middle of it.

Percy poked Nico. "That's her," he whispered. He focused his attention to the girl, hoping to spot any demi-god like things from her or something. He furrowed his brows in confusion on how this performance was supposed to help them tell whether or not she was a demi-god. But he kept quiet about it.

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_ The speakers blared. Nico forgot what he was supposed to do because he just focused on the dancing. He suddenly felt an interest on how she moved. So gracefully but at the same time you could tell that she was putting in emotion and passion into the moves.

Nico watched as the girl's lips moved along with the song, as she turned and twirled around the stage, giving her best into the solo because it ended after the first chorus of the song. Two more girls jumped in and danced with her, in full sync. He was amazed of how they did everything at the exact same time.

They weren't sitting close enough to see the details or how she looked, but he could tell her hair wasn't fully black. When the girl turned, he could see that her bun was white. He thought that was cool.

He didn't even realize that the show was over until the girls bowed and cleared off the stage. Percy and Jason got up and pulled him up with them.

"So, what do you think?" Percy asked. Nico's head shot up and stared at them.

"What?"

"What do you think?" Percy repeated.

"Oh, it's a hit," Jason exclaimed. "Nico was so into it, he loves it!"

Jason and Percy chuckled. "Don't tell me you want to be one after this," Percy said. Nico didn't say anything.

"No seriously though," Jason said. "Did you notice how she didn't even break a sweat?"

"She doesn't have ADHD, that's for sure," Percy said. "It took her a minute to realize that there were people dancing beside her."

"Maybe she was just into it?"

"Nah," Percy said shaking her head. "Plus, if she was a demi-god she shouldn't be able to focus that long."

"It was a minute," Nico argued.

"Still a long time," Percy replied.

Nico just shook his head. "If she doesn't show signs of a demi-god why do you even think she's a demi-god?"

"Grover," Jason and Percy said at the same time. "Grover said she had a scent but-" Jason didn't finish explaining because Nico took both of their hands and shadow traveled to camp once he found a big enough shadow.

"-her scent isn't as strong as an Olympian's child should be. But her scent isn't like any of the minor god's demi-gods either." Jason finished once he managed to stand still after the shadow travel.

"Whatever." And with that, Nico walked away, off to find Will. Percy and Jason just shrugged at each other before walking off to find Grover, Mr. D and Chiron.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Nico said awkwardly as he approached Will. Will was shooting arrows at targets. Nico watched him shoot one more before Will turned his attention to him.<p>

"Hi," he answered. Nico watched him shoot another target, hitting it perfectly in the middle.

"What do you want, Nico?" Will said.

"Nothing, I was just bored," Nico answered. He sat down on the grass and watched Will continue his training.

"How was the performance?"

Nico hesitated before answering, "I surprisingly enjoyed it." Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"You did?" Nico glared at him. "Yes, but only a bit."

Will laughed and smiled at him. "Well, who would have thought that the son of Hades would enjoy ballet?"

Nico slapped Will's leg. Will looked at him and shook his leg at him. "Stop teasing me," Nico mumbled.

"Nope, can't do," Will said. "Who else is going to tease you if I don't?" Nico didn't answer him. He just watched as Will shot his last arrow.

"You want to try?" Will asked. Nico shook his head. "I don't need any training."

"Why?"

"Because I had to endure the pain of watching ballet," Nico said pretending to be sick.

"Well, if you like it so much, maybe I'll have to take you to the next one." Will walked over and collected his arrows and walked back to Nico, sitting down next to him.

"So, tell me all about it," Will said. Nico nodded and did as told and unlike what he does with other people, he didn't leave out any of the details.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I know it starts out as a normal fanfic, but it'll get better, I promise!<strong>

**If there are any grammar mistakes or typos, please tell me! I'm not that good at rereading things.**

**-Ada**


	2. Stalking and Stalling

**Chapter 2**

"**Why were you following me?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

"Come on, do I have to go?" Nico groaned. Everyone seems to be dragging him everywhere with them. This time, Grover was taking him to Percy's school to wait for the girl. He wanted to talk to her parent or something.

"Yes, you barely go anywhere, you need to have a look at the outside life," Grover explained.

"But isn't it dangerous?" Nico asked.

"You just don't want to come," Grover said. "You could care less about danger."

Nico gave up and just went along with him. After waiting for minutes near a brick wall, he spotted her. At least he was sure it was her.

She was the only one of all the kids with black and white hair. She wore a dress shirt, jeans and a black converse. She was holding her coat in her arms. A black backpack hung from one of her arms.

With only black and white on, she literally looked like someone out of a black and white movie. Her skin was pale but not sick looking like his used to be. Nico looked at himself. He was paler than she was. But he didn't look unhealthy, especially since in the past year all Will keeps doing is nagging him to eat more because he "Looks like a ghost."

"Okay, let's follow her home," Grover said. Nico was taken by surprise.

"We're going to follow her?" Nico asked. "I thought we were going to talk to her parent."

"Well you don't see her parent now do you?" Grover grabbed Nico and started walking behind her.

Grover hugged Nico and started walking. "So, how was school today?" Grover asked. Nico just stared at Grover with a confused face. Grover exhaled and then pointed to the girl walking a few feet in front of them.

"Oh," Nico said, "well, it was fine. I made a new friend."

Grover smiled Nico. "And what is he or she's name?"

"Name?" Nico asked. Grover nodded. "Uh, Will."

Grover gave an evil smirk and Nico and asked, "How do you feel about Will?"

Nico could feel his face burning red as Grover asked that. "It's none of your business," Nico said with a huff as he walked in front of Grover. He didn't watch where he was going and the next thing he knew, he bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry," Nico spattered out. He looked up to see a girl sitting on the floor across from him.

She let out a small laugh and got up. "It's okay, I'm fine," she said as she lend out a hand for Nico. Nico looked at her for a few seconds before accept. He took her hand and got up.

"Your friend seems very nosy," she whispered. Nico looked over at Grover who was staring at them from a small distance.

"Yea, you could say that."

"Well, excuse me, I have to go home now," she said as she pointed to the house next to them. The house was a nice shade of light blue with white edges and windows. She had a small wooden porch with a dark blue door.

"Oh, okay." Nico nodded at her and she smiled back. Nico didn't know what to do so he just watched her as she walked to her front door. He figured she knew he was still staring at her walk home because once she turned around, she started talking right away.

"You could come in if you want," she offered. Nico looked at Grover and he just nodded.

"I have to get back home," Grover said and he started walking off in the direction they were heading in the first place, even though camp was the other way.

"Well, as your friend just abandoned you, so you have no choice but to accept my offer," the girl said, wiggling her eyebrows. Nico thought that was creepy but he accepted her offer; for Grover.

Once they were both inside, she immediately pinned him to the wall.

"Why were you following me?" She growled. With that, Nico knew exactly why you shouldn't follow a stranger. Nico didn't even know her name but he already knew he's going to end up hating her.

Nico pondered on what to say. He could tell her the truth but if she didn't believe him he would seem plain crazy.

"You're a demi-god," Nico started. He was going to continue but she cut him off.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said.

Nico stared at her in confusion. He's never met a demi-god who actually knew they were a demi-god, unless of course they were in camp. "We were going to take you to camp."

"What camp?"

"Camp half-blood, a camp for demi-gods," he explained.

She stared at him for a second before motioning for him to go on.

"That's it," he said. She rolled her eyes at him. "Tell me about the camp."

Before he could she let him go and motioned for him to sit down on the couch. He nodded and sat down.

"Well, the demi-gods are put into cabins depending on who's their godly parent," he explained. He named all the cabins for her and she just sat there and nodded. She didn't say anything so he just continued talking. He told her all about training, the contests and quests.

It felt like an hour has gone by and she hasn't said anything since he started explaining. Once he was done he just kept quiet. All she seemed to do was stare at him. As if she knew something he didn't. She looked with no emotion shown on her face.

After a few minutes he spoke up, "tell me about you."

"Why not you tell me about you," she retorted.

"'Cause I asked first," he said.

"What's your name?" She asked as she ignored his question.

"I'm not telling you anything unless you answer me," Nico replied. The girl pressed her lips together.

They sat there, just staring at each other.

Nico wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and just give this girl to Grover once they reach camp, but it feels like he's going to be here for a while.

"Let's go," the girl said, getting up. She walked up the stairs. He could here from down below that she was stuffing things into her bag. He wanted to tell her she didn't really have to, but he didn't feel like talking to her.

"We'll shadow-travel there," he said once she walked back down with her backpack. The girl's eyes widened a little but then she frowned. Nico just grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house before realizing something.

"What about your mom or dad?" He asked. She shook her head at him. "I already wrote them a note. They'll understand, I'm only here because I needed a place to live anyway," she explained.

"Them?" He asked. She just nodded. "Foster parents, you could say," she said.

Nico just nodded and walked into the woods behind her house. He grabbed her arm and they disappeared into the shadows together. When they walked out, appearing at camp he looked at her. Her face showed no emotion.

"Who's your godly parent?" He asked.

"Who's yours?" She asked him. He glared at her for ignoring his question. He figured she'd already know since he just shadow traveled.

"You should've figured it out already, smarty pants," he said.

"Hades, of course," she said. She started walking off, trying to find a way out of the forest.

"You have to tell me yours," he said trailing off after her. She didn't answer him but continued walking. "You're really getting on my nerves."

With that, she stopped and looked at him.

"You wouldn't judge me because of who my godly parent is, right?" She asked. Her voice was softer than before. He nodded and forced a smile.

"He doesn't have a cabin here," she said. Nico stayed quiet. "He's your dad's best friend."

Nico pondered and thought of whom his dad could possibly be good friends with. His thoughts trailed to Thanatos. He was the only person he'd ever seen in his dad's place with him.

Then he understood why she asked him. Thanatos was the god of death. She was scared, like he used to be that maybe everyone would hate her for that.

"Really?" He asked just to make sure. She nodded. She suddenly was interested in her ratty old converse.

"I thought he didn't have kids," Nico said.

"Well you thought wrong."

Nico patted her. "You can share a cabin with me," he said. "Everyone's okay with me being there, they'll be okay with you there too."

She looked up at him, still frowning. She frowned too much, he thought to himself.

"Is it okay to ask you questions without you hating me?"

"Yea," she nodded.

"Tell me about you," he said, leaning against a tree.

"My name's Adagio," she said, "you can call me Ada or Adam though."

"Adam?" He laughed. She slapped his arm.

"I like that name," she snapped.

"How old are you?"

"15," she answered. He nodded. "Same."

"Now tell me your name," she demanded. She watched as he got up and stood straight.

"Nico di Angelo," he said. Adam's eyes widened when he said that. Then she smiled and held out her hand.

"Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kind of a weirdrushed-a-bit chapter. I kept changing and rewriting it. But I settled with this. **

**If there are any grammar mistakes or typos, please tell me!**

**-BalloonGirl**


	3. Adas and Adams

**Chapter 3**

**"I'm calling you Adam."**

* * *

><p><strong>Adagio<strong>

"What do you mean 'long time no see,'" Nico asked. He's been asking her for the past hour and Ada was smiling at how badly he wanted to know. She wouldn't blame him if he couldn't recognize her. He changed a lot himself. She almost didn't believe him when he said his name, but then she remembered what her dad had told her.

Nico's been following her everywhere. She's talked to Chiron and Mr. D about everything. Of course, Nico was locked out of the room, so he couldn't hear their conversation. They agreed on letting Ada live in the same cabin as Nico, since she's the only one of her 'kind,' you could say.

Making a new cabin would be very much unnecessary. Nico even walked off to go tell some hot blonde guy about everything. She smirked at him as he asked her again. She loved seeing him so mad because she wouldn't tell him.

"Why won't you answer me," he groaned.

"Because I like teasing you," Ada answered.

"Please, Ada," Nico plead. "Just tell me already." She smiled at him as he said her name. She found it weird how she loved it when her friend would call her Ada. He was the only one that did, since he was the one that made it up.

"Are you sure?" She asked, teasing him. She didn't really plan on telling him soon. She wanted to think about it first. She wasn't really sure how she felt about the situation.

"Tell me, please," Nico pleaded again, "I want to know." She only stared at him. Maybe she would tell him at one point, but for now, she was enjoying teasing him. She stepped back and looked at her bunk and desk. Everything was put away neatly. Then she turned to see Nico's side of the cabin, which was a huge mess.

"You need to clean your side of the room," she said. "I might die living here and it'll be because of you." Nico just groaned.

"I give up!" Nico screamed. The opened the door and stormed out, leaving her to stare at his mess. His clothes and things where thrown everywhere in the room. She made sure nothing passed the invisible line that divided their cabin.

The place was much too dark, she thought. She opened the curtains and let the sun in. She frowned at the color of the place. Almost everything was black or gray. She wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't want to run after Nico, he was in a bad mood and she didn't feel like hearing him complain about how she wouldn't tell him. She settled on cleaning up his side of the room.

* * *

><p>"What the Hades did you do," Nico said through his gritted teeth as he walked into the room. Ada was lying on her bed reading a book about Greek Mythology. She loved everything about Greek myths and she spent half of her time rereading books about them all. But she wasn't too keen with the idea of actually being involved in it.<p>

"Reading," she answered. "You should try it sometimes." Nico let out a scream of frustration as he scanned his neat and tidy side of the room. All his clothes were folded and hung in the closet. His papers were stacked neatly on his desk and his things and toys were placed on the shelf.

"How am I supposed to find my things like this?" He shouted. "There was a reason why I never cleaned it up!"

"Well," she started, walking over to him, "everything in your closet is sorted by color. Everything in your desk is sorted by date; oldest at the bottom and newest at the top. Your toys are just placed randomly because I didn't know how to sort them."

She opened the closet to let him see. It wasn't hard arranging his clothes; most of them were either black or dark grey.

"Everything that didn't smell clean or look clean, I washed. They're drying outside," she explained. Nico stared at her, his lips pressed together. She wasn't sure whether he was going to continue yelling at her or what.

"Why?" Nico whispered.

"I'm a neat freak," she answered. "I'll literally go crazy if this place wasn't neat."

He looked upset. It took her only a second to feel guilty for what she did. It didn't really come across her that she might have invaded his privacy. That maybe he had some things he didn't want anyone to see or read.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Just so you know, I didn't read anything or thought twice about anything I found." He nodded and sat down on his well-made bed.

"Well, everything's easier to locate now," Nico said. She smiled.

"I know, right?"

"I'm sorry I got mad, I just hate it when people touch my things, or me," he said. She just nodded. She didn't really want to say sorry again.

"I'll tell you if you want," she said.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Answer your question." She walked over and sat down next to him.

"I have this gift," she explained, "where I can see people's past, memories, feelings, thoughts."

"I can look into them, show them, bring them out for people to see," she continued. "I can do the same to mine. When you're in my memories, you can see feel how I feel, hear what I was thinking. You can watch my memories happen before you."

Nico nodded. "Like Hazel, my half-sister," he said. "She would have these flashbacks and she could bring people into them."

"Yea, like that," she said.

"What does that have to do with anything though?" Nico asked.

"I could show you," she said. "Show you why I said that, what I meant. I like showing people things more than explaining. Letting them see for themselves."

"May I?" She asked, motioning to Nico's hand. He nodded lightly.

She took his hand in hers and she felt him wince. She watched as his memories came back to him, one by one in super speed, rushing through both their minds. Scenes flashed around them of everything that happened to Nico, to the point where he couldn't remember anymore.

Then it stopped. They were back in their cabin. Ada apologized. Nico just stared.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Sorry, that happens when I look into people's minds," she explained, "their memories come back."

Nico jumped at little at the thought of that. "You looked into my mind?"

"Yea," she said.

"I didn't even let y-" he started.

"You must have," Ada said. "Or else I would've have been able to looked."

"You better let me look into yours," he complained.

"I will, but only piece by piece," she said. "Okay?"

Nico nodded and grabbed her hand and nodded at her.

With that, the scene around them changed.

* * *

><p>Instead of being in a cabin, they were at a park. Nico immediately let go of Ada and started to walk around, exploring the place.<p>

"Where is this?" Nico asked. But Ada didn't answer, she just watched as he looked around. He could easily tell that they were in a different timeline. Ada watched as Nico flinched when he heard some shouting. Then, two kids came running through him, passing him like he wasn't there.

"What the," Nico said. He looked at Ada in confusion, but Ada just nodded at him.

"Abadio, Abadio," a boy about six shouted, chasing after a girl the same age.

The boy had dark brown hair and olive skin, the girl looked just the same, but she was just a bit darker and she had black hair.

"Abadio?" He mouthed. Ada just laughed.

"Her name isn't Abadio, another girl said. She was around 8. She walked over and lightly slapped the boy. "It's Adagio."

Nico stared at her. Ada watched as realization crossed Nico's face. It was Bianca and the boy was him and the girl he was chasing was Ada. He watched carefully as mini Ada held something behind her back.

"I don't like her," mini Nico said pointing at mini Ada. "She's mean."

"I'm not mean, just a different kind of nice," mini Ada argued.

"You're stupid," mini Nico spat.

"You're stupider!" Mini Ada retorted.

"I don't think that's a word," mini Bianca said. Mini Nico just smirked. Bianca made mini Nico apologize.

"But she stole my candy," mini Nico whined.

"You have to share, Nico," mini Bianca argued.

"Sharing is caring!" Mini Ada piped in.

"See?"

Mini Nico apologized and walked away. "I don't want to be friends with her," mini Nico muttered as he walked away. Maria was sitting on a chair watching them. "You need more friends, Nico," she said.

"Her name's hard to say," he argued.

"Then you can call me Ada," mini Ada said as she walked over to them with Bianca trailing after her.

"Adam is better!" Mini Nico laughed. "I'm calling you Adam."

Mini Ada made a confused face at him. She glared at him and nodded, "Fine."

* * *

><p>The scene changed and they were back in the cabin in their original sitting position.<p>

"Don't worry, by the way," Ada said, getting up, "We don't lose time when we go into memories, so everything is still exactly as we left it."

"Wow, that's neat," Nico said in awe.

"You were a real bitch, by the way," Nico laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"You stole my candy," Nico answered. "And I named you Adam." Nico continued laughing. "Your face was priceless when I said that."

Ada just stood there watching. Then she started laughing too.

"Are we cool?" Ada asked. Nico shook his head at her.

"Nope," he said getting up and walking to the door, "We'll never be cool. I'm still mad at you." And he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! A show on how Ada's gift works. Kind of like Hazel's really. Except you could say it's more advanced as she's used it a few times more often than Hazel has.<strong>

**Review if you can and if there are any mistakes, please tell. **

**-BalloonGirl**


	4. Fighting and Flossing

**Chapter 4**

**"You're terrible at sword fighting,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Adagio<strong>

Once Ada sat down at the table for dinner, Nico immediately started to question her.

"Can you show me more?"

"Show you more of what?" Ada asked as she drank some orange juice.

"Memories, like you did yesterday." Nico shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth as he waited for Ada's reply.

"I don't know," she replied. Quite honestly, if she wasn't too polite to keep to herself, she didn't want to show him. Especially since she replayed most of his memories all night, she knew why he wanted her to show him more, to find out more about himself. Not about their friendship.

"Awe, please?" Nico begged. Ada wasn't sure how to answer. He was her only friend before; she wouldn't dare turn him down. But at the same time, they aren't even friends anymore. He even forgot she existed, or how she still exists. He paid no attention to her. All she wanted was to know his past.

She frowned a little after thinking about it. She was no doubt fully disappointed. She thought maybe he'd remember something. Maybe they could start off where they left.

Her thoughts were cut off when she looked up to see Nico staring at her intensely.

"I'll show you a memory for every time you beat me at something," she offered. She figured that was the best deal she could come up with to shut him up.

"Deal," Nico replied at once. He got up once he finished eating and immediately ran to his friend.

She felt slightly offended. She felt like she was being used and she hasn't even shown him any other memories yet.

"You must be the new girl," someone said behind her. She turned around to see a girl around 17 standing behind her, offering to shake her hand. The girl had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said once Ada shook her hand.

"Chiron explained to me about you," Annabeth smiled, "I never knew he had kids."

Ada knew by 'he' she meant his father. "A kid," Ada corrected. She was the only child of Thanatos as far as she knew. She doubts he would've moved on from her mother to go have kids with any other mortal.

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized. "How are you and Nico?"

"Fine," Ada replied. Her voice came out a little too quiet than she intended.

"You can always talk to me, you know," Annabeth offered.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Ada got up and smiled at Annabeth. "I have to go now, bed."

Annabeth nodded and got up to, before running off to some handsome guy with brown eyes. He was standing with Nico and a blonde guy. They looked like they were teasing him about something.

Ada just ignored them and walked back to her cabin. She could never get used to saying her cabin without thinking that Nico lived there too.

"You still remember your promise, right?" Nico reminded her after she got to archery. "Yes," Ada groaned.

She walked up the stand and grabbed a bow and an arrow. Nico was already shooting. His arrow reached the ring outside of the middle one. Nico groaned a little and turned his attention to Ada.

"Your turn," Nico said as he motioned to a target.

In one swift move, Ada drew her bow back and shot, hitting the target perfectly in the middle. She looked over to Nico, who was standing there, his mouth wide open.

"How did you," Nico started. But he never finished because a blonde guy walked over.

"Great shot," he said pulling out his hand. Ada shook it and he smiled. "I'm Will."

"Adagio, but call me Ada," she replied.

"Close one," Will said after looking at Nico's target. He patted Nico on the back and walked away to go check on some other campers. Nico blushed in embarrassment as Will walked off. Ada smirked, remember the memory she watch of Nico and Will. It was no doubt Nico liked Will. Another thing she can tease him about, she though.

"Sword fight's next," Nico said before walking off. Ada continued shooting a few more targets, getting perfect results each time before following Nico.

Ada watched as a few campers were fighting each other. The brunette Ada remembered from yesterday was one of them. He seemed to be the best swordsmen there.

He stopped for a break and went to talk to Nico. They said something before Nico pointed to Ada and they both walked over.

"This is Percy," Nico introduced.

"No one's told me anything about you until a few seconds ago," Percy said smiling. Ada let out a laugh.

"Nico explained some things to us already, except I wasn't paying attention," Percy explained. "You're having a thing right? If Nico wins he gets a scene or something?" Ada nodded.

"Memory," she corrected.

"Well, looks like Nico will be earning a memory by today," Percy laughed. "You surely won't beat him at sword fighting." Before Ada could say anything else, Percy walked away.

Nico beamed at the compliment and motioned for Ada to get a sword. Nervousness crept into her system immediately once she stood a few feet away from Nico. She had never been good a sword fighting, despite the amount of time she's spent trying to perfect her skill.

She didn't mention that to Nico, she didn't want him to pity her or anything, although secretly she was hoping he would if he knew.

It took only 30 seconds for Nico to have his sword pointed at her neck. Ada let out a nervous laugh.

"I win," Nico smiled. He looked so happy, like he won a million dollars.

Unfortunate for Ada, that was the end of that day's training. Nico immediately ran into his cabin, obviously excited about the fact that he'll learn more about his past.

This is too easy, Ada thought. I'm going to have to step up my game. I can't let him win all the time, she told herself.

"You're terrible at sword fighting," Nico said once she entered the cabin.

"That's only one thing I'm terrible at," She said, knowing it was a lie. She wasn't that good at anything, really, considering she never got to practice. She had a lot of practice on archery, so no doubt she'd beat him at that.

"Pay up," Nico said. Ada groaned quietly and walked over to him.

"What do you want to know," Ada asked. "You do know all my memories will have me in them, right?" She added.

Nico nodded. "Just as long as I get to know more about my past, I don't care." Ada turned away from him for a second. She felt so offended by that. She never remembered him saying such things to her before. Then she thought back and realized he has since they never got along.

She grabbed his hand and immediately the things around them changed.

Nico let go off her hand and watched her in confusion. They were in an empty back yard. Ada didn't say anything; she just waited for the memory to replay itself.

Just as she thought, Nico's younger self came running in.

"Where are you," younger Nico grumbled. He looked up the trees and in the bushes. Of course he never found what he was trying to find.

"Come out, I give up," younger Nico said.

And with that, younger Ada came to view. She was invisible behind the trashcan.

"That's not fair," younger Nico complained. "You can't turn into a ghost while playing hide and seek, it's cheating.

"No it isn't," younger Ada said. She laughed and pointed at him. "I won four times and you haven't."

"That's because you keep cheating."

"It's not my fault I can do cool things," younger Ada argued.

"Well I can too! Just wait till I find out what I can do," younger Nico said storming off to his Hades and Thanatos, who were standing in a corner.

"Dad, tell Adam I'm cool too," younger Nico said.

"Adam, Bianca is cooler than Nico," Hades teased.

Ada watched as Nico raised his eyebrow at memory Hades. He's never seen his dad tease or play around or anything, especially since he was Lord of The Dead.

Younger Nico screamed in frustration and ran to his mom instead, who was sitting on a chair near the woods. Bianca was sitting across the table from her, watching the two argue about whose better.

Ada was scared because this memory didn't mean anything Nico wouldn't like it. But he just watched carefully at everything at happened. He mostly watched Bianca, who kept trying to stop them from fighting.

She missed her too. She knows what happened to her and she hates it. She was as much of a sister to her as she was to Nico.

At least they have one thing in common.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others or as good.<strong>

**Which do you guys like better?**

**Longer chapters, but less updates.**

**Or more updates, but not as long chapters?**

**-BalloonGirl**


	5. Axes and Aging

**Chapter 5**

**"How'd you survive?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

Nico knew there was something about her when she gave him her signature Bitch-You're-Not-Getting-Away-With-This smirk because the next few days, while Nico was at camp Jupiter, Ada decided to really step up her game and train to the max.

Nico of course, didn't really train because he thought he wouldn't have to. But after finding out that Ada is beating him at every single activity, he's rethinking everything.

_Who the hell is even this good,_ Nico thought as he walked along the shore. _It should be illegal._

The camp even had a special new activity where they have small contests on Greek Mythology and sometimes even Roman. Of course, Ada beat him at that too.

"Hey Pip Squeak, what are you doing?" Ada called out from behind him. Nico didn't even bother turning around to look at her. He was hoping for a nice walk along the beach so he could stop talking to this girl. Nothing annoyed him more than being beaten by a childhood friend that just pops up from nowhere.

"Sad because you haven't won anything against me, have you?" Ada continued. "But of course, only those with skill can win against me," she taunts. Nico was so close to shadow traveling away, until Will walks over to him.

"Hey, not so Pip Squeak," Ada says to Will. He chuckles and waves at her. "Hey Axe Murderer."

_Axe murderer? Why is he calling her an axe murderer? _Nico thought. _Is she an axe murderer? Or is it some inside joke I'm not in on._

The idea that Ada could possibly be closer to Will in a week than he has ever been in a whole year scared him. She was stealing all his friends too! With that, Nico grabbed Will's hand and walked into the woods, leaving Ada alone in confusion.

"I hate her," Nico says once they make it to a small clearing.

"Why?" Will asked. He grabbed a twig and started writing on the ground. Nico did the same.

"I don't know," he admits. "I just don't like her. She's beating me at everything and I just want to know about the younger me. I want to know what I was like when I was younger. I want to know what Bianca was like when she was younger. But that's impossible now because she's suddenly better at me in everything."

Will just nodded. "Maybe she doesn't want to show you."

"Why wouldn't she? It has no effect on her," Nico said.

"Maybe she feels like she's being used," Will suggested. Nico looked down to see that he dug out "Ada" in the ground. He got up and stomped over the name and started walking off.

"Why would she ever," he mutters.

"Because you want to know about you, maybe she misses you, maybe she wants to be friends with you again, but she can't because you only want to know about you. Not her," Will explained, trailing behind him.

"You don't know anything about her, do you?" Will asked. Nico kept quiet. He didn't. All he knew was she could turn in a ghost like form any time she wants to and that she can show people memories, as well as take them. But other than that, he knew nothing about her. He didn't even know her last name!

"You don't even know how she managed to live this long, like you," Will says. Nico didn't want to admit it, but Will was right. He knew nothing about her. How did she even survive? How is she still 15!

"Do you think she'll tell me more about me, if I asked about her?" Nico asked.

"I don't know," Will answered truthfully. "You'll just have to find out."

* * *

><p>"How'd you survive?" Nico asked once he found Ada in his cabin.<p>

"Excuse me?" Ada said pulling headphones out of her ears.

"You listen to music while reading?" Nico asked as he walked over to her.

"Yea," she answered. "So, what did you say?" Ada said.

"How are you still living?" Nico sat down on a chair at the edge of Ada's bed.

"I just did, that's all." Ada went back to reading.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you don't need a stupid sob story," Ada answered, putting down her book and looking at him. "And why do you suddenly want to know? We've been friends for a week and you just thought of this?"

"Just tell me, or show me, I don't care." Nico grabbed Ada's hand and waited for her. Ada nodded before getting up and pulling Nico up with her. Within a second everything changed.

* * *

><p>Nico's eyes widened at the scene.<p>

"Are we?"

"At the entrance to Tartarus," Ada finished. She motioned for Nico to focus on two figures standing by them.

"But dad," younger Ada complained, "Why do we have to do this?"

"Adagio, just trust me," Thanatos said. "Please."

"Okay," younger Ada agreed. "But for how long?"

"I don't know," Thanatos said, with a frown on his face.

"But it's dangerous," younger Ada complained.

"That's why you have these." Thanatos motioned to younger Ada's bracelets. The axe charm grew until it was big enough to fit Ada's small hands. Younger Ada gripped them and swung them.

"Here, I'll show you something," Thanatos said. He took younger Ada's hands and moved the axe's bottoms together so they were touching. One of the axe's heads dissolved and the wood grew longer. The other axe head changed its form into something else. After looking at it again, Nico recognized it to be a scythe.

"Do you still have it?" Nico asked Ada, whose attention was fully on Thanatos. Ada nodded.

"What's so special about it?" Younger Ada asked.

"Just in case of short raged attacks," Thanatos explained.

"THANATOS?" A voice boomed from somewhere in the underworld. Thanatos looked scared and with a small push, younger Ada went falling into Tartarus, leaving only a scream to be heard.

"Coming," Thanatos called out, walking off.

* * *

><p>The scene changed again. Nico let out a gasp when he recognized where they were: Tartarus.<p>

Nico looked over to Ada, who looked like she hasn't moved an inch. She was staring at her younger self walking along the place. Younger Ada looked terrible. Her clothes were ripped. Her backpack had only one strap left and it was hanging on younger Ada's shoulder. Younger Ada gripped her axe so hard her knuckles were white.

Younger Ada walked along the cave, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. The tips of her hair were turning from black to white. Her skin was no longer olive colored; it was pale. She looked like she was only 11.

Without a warning from Ada, the scene changed rapidly. Like she was fast forwarding her life for him to see, summing up everything that happened in the years she was down there. She turned older and older and older as they went.

He felt everything she did. Her fears: the dark, monsters, staying there forever. The anger she felt towards her father. Like he was being given information, he suddenly knew everything that happened. How she stay for so long, how you never know what time it is it Tartarus. A minute could have been an hour in the world above, but it could change so much that a minute in Tartarus would be ten years up there. Time was difficult. How she was hiding from Zeus. Because Thanatos was scared Zeus would use her to find Nico and Bianca.

Nico got a glance at younger Ada's eyes. They felt empty, looking at them. He felt how lonely she felt down there. The crazy thoughts she had. How close she was to going insane. Then finally, the scene changed to how she got out: the doors of death. How she hid herself inside someone's things and managed to get out alive.

Then the scene changed to when she was in a hospital like place, but the difference was there were screaming people. One of them being 14 year old Ada who was doing nothing but thrashing around and screaming profanities and things about monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short and crappy! I'm going to make sure I write a better and longer chapter this weekend!<strong>

**-BalloonGirl**


	6. Pears and Parents

**Chapter 6**

"**You apologize and then fucking laugh at me?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

Demi-god dreams suck, Nico already knows that. But what he doesn't know is why they just can't be normal and happy. Now the previous dream had really shaken up Nico. It was bad enough, being in Tartarus for only so long, but the idea of him being down there for as long as 4 years just scares him. He wonders how Adagio managed it without possibly going crazy to the point where she can't recover. But that question shall forever be remained unanswered because Ada has taken it upon herself to ignore Nico for as long as he lives.

Nico frowned slightly at the sight of Ada spending most of her time in camp talking to Rachel. If Rachel wasn't there, she would either be talking to Leo or Calypso. Like him, she occasionally visits camp Jupiter after knowing of its existence. She has become very good friends with Reyna too, which Nico may or may not feel slightly jealous of.

_Who was she, thinking she can steal my best friend, _Nico thought, _only three months at camp and she's already best friends with all my friends._

Every time Nico tried to approach Ada, she would suddenly have something else to do. Nico silently hoped that Ada didn't think he was going to pity her when he talks to her, because that isn't something he ever plans to do. In fact, he doesn't really want anything to do with her anymore. After two weeks and two months of her ignoring him, he stopped thinking about her all together. He wasn't sure how to feel at the thought of that being so easy, she might as well be invisible all the time.

Some days, of course, it was impossible to not notice her. She would constantly get bullied by Ares kids for trying to "out do" them. Of course he knew quite well she wasn't. She was a talented person, that was something he wouldn't admit, but she was. She was a master at things she's good at. Although when she sucks at something, she truly does suck. After a few days of stalking and noticing, she was starting to get better at sword fighting, only good enough to disarm someone before they could beat her in every other possible way, though.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked him. Nico turned to see Percy staring at him.

"Nothing," Nico muttered. Percy raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that Nico would tell the truth, but before Nico could feel guilty for lying, he walked away, leaving Percy in confusion. He didn't want to admit that he has in fact been ignoring most of his friends, not on purpose of course.

"Hey, come on," Percy said walking after him. "Is this what I get as my last day at camp?"

"What?" Nico said, spinning around to face Percy, "Last day?"

"Yea, school starts tomorrow," Percy said as it was something Nico should have known.

So Ada was going to go to school! Suddenly, Nico felt guilty. He wasn't sure where the feeling came from, but for a second he felt guilty that Ada was going to go home still ignoring him.

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"Uh, it's past lunch time," Percy answered.

"Do you by any chance know whether Ada has eaten yet?"

"Yea, she has," Percy nodded, "in fact she said she was going back to her cabin to pack."

"Thanks," was all Nico said before he ran off to his cabin.

_Curse my sudden need to be a nice person, _Nico thought.

"I'm sorry," Nico blurted once he opened the door to his cabin. Ada looked up from of course, her book. Nico swears all Ada ever does is fucking read and practice her stupid ballet. Nico let out a small laugh at the thought now. Adagio: the emo-like daughter of Thanatos is one of the best ballerinas in Goode.

"You apologize and then fucking laugh at me?" Ada said. She went back to her reading. Nico scanned her side of the room. Everything was neatly packed into her backpack, leaving her side empty. Her books were lying all over her bed though.

"No, not that, I was just thinking of how funny it was that-" Nico stopped mid-way after realizing he was supposed to make up with her, not make fun of her.

"Uh, never mind," Nico said, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to leave camp with us still on bad terms."

"Well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, I won't be coming back." Now, these are the parts that Nico absolutely hates. He would usually despise these moments because he's going to have to pretend to care and ask why and stuff, but for a weird moment, he actually genuinely cared.

_Whoa, what the Hades is going on with me today, _he though.

Nico walked over and sat down on the end of her bed and asked, "why not?"

"I just don't like it here, that's all," she answered. She looked at her watch and got up. "Well, I have to go now," she says as she grabs her backpack and swings it over her shoulder. She gave Nico a little wave and walked out of the cabin.

_Just like that? Yes, just like that, _Nico silently answered himself.

"ADA," Nico screamed after her. He walked out of the cabin to find her leaning on the cabin.

"What are you doing? I thought you were leaving?"

"My mom's late, she's supposed to be here," Ada answered motioning to the hill.

"Oh," was Nico's only response. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her leaving forever, but he wasn't in the mood of stopping her, so he just waited with her.

"You know Clarisse is just jealous that you're better at aiming than she is," Nico said suddenly. He just felt he needed that out there.

"That's not the reason why," Ada whispered.

"Then what is?"

Ada didn't answer right away. She just stood there like she was thinking and rethinking her answer.

"It's a private matter," she finally says. Nico looked at her, hoping that maybe his stares would crack her and she would tell him her 'private' matter. He wasn't sure why but he felt curious. It felt like this matter was something he needed to know. Mainly because he was slightly scared it was his fault.

"It's not your fault." Nico thought Ada read his mind or something. But she just looked at him, like she knew that he was thinking that in his mind.

"It's not the camp either," she added. "The camp is great, lots of friends, training, Percy's stupidity sometimes." Nico laughed but then quieted down.

"Then why?" Ada didn't answer. She turned her head away and stared at the hill in response. Nico figured he wasn't going to get anything better out of her no matter what he did. So he left it like that. After a few minutes, he saw a man and a women walk up and stopping.

"Your foster parents are here," he said. It was a stupid thing to say as she was also staring at the hill.

"Parents," she corrected, "they're my parents. I like to think of them that way. They've been more parent-like in a year than my real parents have my whole life."

With that, she walked away, leaving Nico to wonder about her mother. He remembered he never actually thought about her mother. Sure her mother would be dead by now, but she never talked about her. As if she didn't have one.

Nico watched Ada smile at her parents and hug them. Then they started to walk away together, but just before they were out of sight, Nico caught her looking back and flashed a smile at him.

Nico felt anger boil inside of him at the sight. Ada went through pretty much what he did in a way, but she still had people she could call her parents. Hades was just a bit douche and Persephone hates him. He wants to have people he can call his parents. Not Lord Hades or something. Ada looked so much happier being reunited with her parents that it made him jealous.

_Why can't I have a happy family too?_ He thought. And with that thought, he went to consult Will.

"Well maybe you can have a happy family too," Will said once Nico explained to him his situation. Nico motioned for Will to continue. "This might be a weird idea, but you could try by being with your current family."

"You mean Hades," Nico corrected.

"And Persephone," Will added.

"But she hates me."

"I know, but to fix your problem you should be nice to her and fix things between you guys, same with Hades."

"That is the worst idea you have ever given me and I go to you for everything." Nico let out a groan and collapsed into the grass, groaning into the grass too.

"Well I don't know any other way," Will said. "Unless you're willing to have foster parents like her, I don't think I can help you."

"I don't want foster parents; I want parents that love me and not hate me." Nico got up and patted himself clean.

"Well then I'm afraid that's the only choice you have left." Will said. "Come on, camp fire time." Will grabbed Nico's hand and they both walked towards the camp fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I know I didn't end up posting yesterday like I was supposed to, but it was my mom's birthday.<strong>

**What do you think about Nico's problem? Should be try to change his current 'family' into the one he wants? Or should he continue sulking about this foreverrrr. **

**You choose! More Soangelo fluff? Or what? Suggest if you want! **

**-BalloonGirl**


	7. Dates and Ducks

**Chapter 7**

"**Say 'Hey! Go out with me.'"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

It's been a month since Adagio has left and he hasn't talked to her yet. He's been spending all his time with Will. Without Ada trailing along them all the time they've had some nice personal times together where they just sit with each other and talk about everything that comes to mind.

"I like peanuts," Will said, suddenly. Nico was on Will's lap, facing him, their foreheads touching and their noses only an inch away.

"Okay," was Nico's response. Nico just stared into Will's eyes and smiled. They've never been so intimate before. Like Ada was always in the way, but now that she wasn't they're always found in these positions, doing more than just sitting on each other's laps and staring at each other, announcing random facts to each other. Countless times Nico wants to close the gap between them, but he held back, thinking it was better for Will to make the move.

"Chiron's calling me," Will said as he pulls away from Nico.

"What?" Nico didn't even hear anything, as he was deep in his thoughts.

"I have to go." Nico nods and gets up, extending his hand for Will. Will took his hand, got up and dusted himself off.

"I'll see you later, at the fire," Will said and he walked away. Nico leaned against a tree and walked Will walk away.

"Whoa, you're getting real intimate now, aren't you?" A voice whispers from behind him. Nico jumped a little and looked back to see no other than Ada standing there, smirking at him.

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't come out.

"Yea, I was watching you, only for a few seconds though," Ada said, leaning on the opposite tree from Nico.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to ask him out any time soon?" Ada asks, ignoring Nico's question.

"Ada," Nico started, but Ada cut him off.

"You should," Ada said.

"Why are you worrying about this?"

"Because, it's been a year and you haven't made a move."

"Well," Nico trailed off. He wasn't sure how to answer her. He was too scared to admit that she was probably right too.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asks.

"You go up to him and say 'Hey! Go out with me.'" Nico faced palm himself.

"It's not that simple," Nico said.

"It is," Ada argued. "I don't understand why you make it seem so hard. It's quite easy." Ada tilted her head and focused on Will, who was thirty feet behind Nico, nod along to Chiron's words before walking away.

"You still haven't answered my questions," Nico reminded. Ada groaned and then nodded.

"It's the weekend. I thought I'd stop by."

Nico just stared.

"I could leave," Ada offered.

"No, no, no," he said. "It's okay."

Ada nodded at him. Neither of them said anything. They just stood there.

"How come you get to know everything about me and I don't get to know anything about you?" Nico asked suddenly.

"Because you never asked," Ada answered. Nico nodded. After a minute of silence he spoke up again, "Can I?"

Ada immediately looked uncomfortable. "No."

"Why?"

"Because," she said.

"Please?"

"No," repeated.

"Why?"

Ada let out a groan. "Because, there are some things that I want to keep to myself," she replied.

"Can't you control that? Just make it so the things you want to keep to yourself you keep with yourself?"

"No, Nico," she answered. "I haven't mastered this weird skill yet, okay?"

Nico nodded in response.

"I could just give you memories. Like, we don't actually have to go through it, you can just, have it," Ada offered.

"I've thought of that, but then I like it better when you show it. It's like I get to re-live the memory," Nico answered.

"It's been a year since you've liked Will." Nico nodded to confirm it. "And you're still waiting for him to make the first move?" Nico nodded again. "Why?"

"I don't know," Nico whispered.

"It's okay to be scared he'll not like you, but at this point, at the level of intimacy you have achieved so far I'm pretty sure it's safe to say he likes you too," Ada pointed out.

"I'm just a little scared," Nico said. He truly was. It's not that big of a deal that his best friends know, but if he were to ask Will out, it'll be public. How would the rest of the camp react? Sure, they're okay with him staying at camp after a whole year, but what about this? He just couldn't help himself worry.

"I know it's hard, but you shouldn't care what anyone else will think. Your friends support you. I'm sure everyone else who meets you will too." Ada smiled at him and he attempted to smile back, but he knew it came out like an awkward smile.

"How do you know?"

"Nico, have you forgotten that I've felt everything you have?" Ada pointed out. "In fact, if I try, I might even be able to have you re-live the feelings."

"That'd be cool," Nico said in a small voice.

"Wouldn't it?" Ada agreed.

After another minute of silence Nico decided to tell her what's going on. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could trust her. Mainly because he knew he already has. Even though he hasn't? Does that make sense?  
>"I want to have a family like yours." Nico blushed when he said it.<p>

"And how do you plan on having that family?" Ada asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll try spending time Lord Hades and Persephone? Do you think they'd find that creepy and weird or nice?" Nico asked.

"I think it's a good idea and they should think it's nice. But gods hold grudges remember? Plus, I don't think either of them is fond of you." Ada shrugged.

"Don't you miss your real parents?"

"I'm not sure who would really miss death and my mom was never alive for me to miss, so." Ada shrugged again and looked the other way, trying to avoid Nico's stare.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked. When Ada looked at her uncomfortably he shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"My mom died before I was even born," Ada started. "So in a way I was never really alive, but Thanatos begged your dad to let him resurrect me or my mom. Because since she died, he had nothing again, and really, it's rare for someone to fall in love with death. Hades agreed on letting me live-"

"Why?" Nico interrupted.

"Because your mother was pregnant with you at the time, so he understood the joy I guess. It's something that's weird to imagine, but that's how my dad explained it.

So he just cut my mom open while she was a ghost and there I was. Ghost Adagio. Thanatos gave me to Maria and I pretty much just became alive, as I escaped the Underworld. Zeus knew, but he didn't stop my dad. That's why my dad did what he did later, so Zeus couldn't use me to find you. Because he knew I was Thanatos only treasure at the moment, so he wanted to use me against Hades and Thanatos somehow. I don't know." Once Nico processed her story he just nodded.

"So that's how you can just turn into a ghost," Nico pointed out.

"Pretty much," Ada answered. Nico never really thought about it, he just assumed it was a cool thing that came with being Thanatos' offspring.

"Please don't suddenly decide that it's a sad story and pity me." Ada rolled her eyes and focused on her boots.

"Have you ever seen her ghost or soul?" Nico asked.

"Nope," she replied. "I don't want to. Plus, Thanatos never really let me anyway."

"Ah," Nico said, nodding.

"I'm sure if you talk to Hades and Persephone they'll be willing to try and have a happy family like normal people for you." Nico pursed his lips and stared at her. "I'll come too," she offered.

Nico smiled a little and nodded.

"So, what are we doing first, try to get you a normal mortal life or get you a damn date," Ada asked.

"I think the date thing can be put aside for now," Nico suggested. Ada just smirked.

"You could go to school like me," Ada said. "That Fish dude does, it'd be no difference for you to try."

"We'll see," Nico said.

With that, he grabbed her arm and together they made their way to the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another shitty chapter :(<strong>

**I've been busy and things are being weird.**

**You choose, should Hades and Persephone be nice or just be the evil them?**

**By the way, I am aware the half of the chapter names don't even have anything to do with the chapters.**

**-BalloonGirl**


	8. Moms and Mortals

**Chapter 8**

**"Were you looking for your mom?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

"I never really asked you about some things," Nico mentions as he and Ada make their way over to his father's palace.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like, I never really cleared some things up with you." Nico looks over to see her staring at the fields of asphodel as they walk by, as if hoping maybe her mother was there for some reason. "There are still plot holes in our story."

"What story?"

"I mean, if this was a story there would be plot holes," Nico explained.

"Ah," Ada said, "Well it's most likely there because the author wants it there."

"Well I would like those holes filled, whether or not you want them still empty." It was very true. After every time she shows him something she would immediately walk away. Nico assumed it was because she wanted to avoid as much questions as she possibly can, which he understood very much.

"You must be really over powered then since you have the ability to turn into a ghost at will," Nico said.

"Not really," Ada replied. "The longer I stay one, the closer I'll be to becoming one."

"But wouldn't that make it easy to kill monsters then?" Nico asked.

"Did you forget that if no one can touch a ghost, but of course you, Hades and Thanatos, that no one else can touch the ghost?" She reminds. "Meaning I can't fight monsters if I'm a ghost."

"Oh," was all Nico said.

"I'll just be running through them and tickle their insides and give them a feeling that a ghost has run through them," Ada explained.

Nico let out a small laugh and quickly looked away before Ada could smirk at him because he actually laughed. But as they walked, Ada never took her eyes off the field. Nico stopped walking to see her look back at him with a confused looked.

"Why'd you stop?" Ada asked as she walked over to stop in front of him.

"Let's just talk about you." Nico sat down on the ground and motioned for Ada to sit next to him.

"What about me?" She asked. "Why do you want to talk about me so suddenly?"

Nico just repeated the motion and Ada gave in and sat down next to him.

"We're going to waste time," she said. Nico ignored that. He wasn't really in a hurry to go see Hades anyway. In fact, he'd love it if they could just sit down and talk for a moment before they get there. Hades' palace was just in their view. It scared Nico a little.

"You didn't care when you found out I like Will," Nico said. "Doesn't it bother you that I like boys?"

"Well…" Ada trailed off. "I wouldn't say I didn't care, but it didn't bother me."

"Why?"

"Well." Ada hesitated before continuing, "I actually like girls too."

Nico's eyes widened. He was surprised to find a girl that liked girls. Sure, that shouldn't be surprising considering there was the Apollo cabin, but they didn't exactly show it or told anyone. Other than people assumed some of them liked their own gender they didn't tell.

Another part of Nico was happy that she told him. It felt like she trusted him. Nico couldn't help but wonder why, considering no one really tells him any secrets. Sure he's had plenty of friends tell him things, but none of the things they told him were really secrets that they told only him.

"Who else knows?" Nico asked her.

"No one," Ada replies. "I've never told anyone. It's not a big thing anyway, I like boys too. Not only girls."

"So you like both," Nico concludes.

"Yup," she answers.

"Cool," Nico whispers to himself. No one knows but him, and well, of course her. He felt tingly. She trusted him, even though she has told him multiple times she hates him because he can be so mean and straight forward. Nico thought it was weird because they've just met for only a few months and she's already telling him her deepest secrets, even though 75% of the time they spend is ignoring each other. Then Ada starts telling him things about her.

Then it comes to him. She's telling him these things because he was her best friend. She must think that she still is. She probably feels like he's the only person she can trust because he's been there with her from the start. He's already surprised with the thought that she doesn't even care who his dad is, which would be ironic if she did considering who her dad was.

Nico felt a little guilty that if his memory wasn't wiped, he would've known these things about her and she wouldn't have to be telling him her life story again. He wanted to know whether he was her only friend before. Was that why she kept coming back? Was it because she wanted to befriend him again? In those few minutes, tons and tons of explanations started dropping on him like piles of bricks.

Nico wanted to confront Ada about this but she was deep in a conversation with him about all her fears, but she was the only one talking in this conversation.

"I hate the dark," she said, "And heights, open water, small spaces, fire, isolation…" Ada trails off listing what seemed to be a never ending list of fears. Nico figured she must have feared half the camp because of this. Jason and his flying, Percy and his thing with the sea, Leo and his ability to control fire and many other people that is associated with those things.

"I think I get it," Nico interrupts before she was going to start explaining what trypophobia was.

"Sorry, I talk a lot." She blushes and looks away. "I'm kind of an attention seeker in a way," she admits.

"You see," she starts. Nico figures he would probably know enough about her by the end of the day to write a 5000 word biography about her. "Like all gods, the demi-god is sent to live with their mortal parent, but since I didn't have a mom I could live with, I was sent to live with my mom's sister. Now before you figure this is going to be a pity story where they hate me and treat me like how the Dursleys treated Harry Potter-"

_ Harry Potter?_ Nico thought. _Who was that?_

"-They didn't. They were very nice and loving and considered me as part of their family by blood, even though I wasn't. They had a son who was just as old as I was but even though they didn't favor one of us more, outside the house the people who meet us would always favor Marc more. They knew I wasn't exactly a part of the family. I always figured that maybe they just favored Marc more because his parents were standing there, and that since mine weren't they didn't have to. Because of that, I ended up being an attention seeker. I would occasional mention things just to have people compliment me. I guess it's just because I wanted people to pay attention to me like they did to Marc." Ada blushed and didn't say anything after that. She just looked out into the field again with the expression that showed she was deep in her thoughts.

Anyone would've been bored with all her talking and babbling but Nico wasn't. He felt like in a trance when he listened to her, like he could feel all the things she did. Nico figured Ada didn't realize it, but for some reason, he kept it to himself rather than telling her.

"I think we've wasted enough time," Ada said after a while.

"Were you looking for your mom?" Nico asked. Ada looked at him and went white. She started squirming before slowly nodding at him.

"I'm not sure why I did, but I do it every time I'm here." Ada lowered her gaze and started pulling on the grass. "I'm not sure why I think I will find her one day, I don't even know what she looks like, but I figured I'd just know. As like a perk for being the daughter of Thanatos or something."

Nico just nodded before getting up. "I don't think she's here anymore though, or at least in our view point." Ada just exhaled loudly and got up after him.

"I should, but I don't," Ada said. "Know, I mean, whether or not she's dead. I know she has to be, but I just don't know. It's as if she doesn't even exist anymore, but she was put in the Fields. That's all that I feel like I know about her. I can tell whether or not someone is dead, just like that, but it's different with her."

Nico felt the disappointment and confusion in her words but shook it off.

"Am I talking too much?" Ada asked.

"I asked you to, so either way you shouldn't worry. But no, you aren't." Nico gave her an awkward smile and once again headed for Hade's palace.

"Will has a nice smile," Ada mentioned.

"I know." Nico didn't know what made him do it but be suddenly just blurted out everything he loved about Will. But he didn't regret it, not one bit. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone about your crush, believe it or not. "It's weird but when he smiles it feels like he literally lights up my word."

Ada let out a giggle and beamed at him. "What's the closest you've ever gotten with him, in terms of intimacy," Ada asked.

"Well, like you saw earlier today, that's the closet we've ever been." Nico blushed. "It feels like every time we're that close he would've kissed me if he managed to stay like that longer. I know he likes me, friends don't do those things with each other, but at the same time he never really said anything about it. We're always so close just to end up being torn apart by calls or interruptions or Leo setting part of the camp on fire."

"He's always talked to me and listened to my problems," Nico continued. Ada just nodded along to everything he was saying. "He was the first person to yell at me for not visiting him while he was sick. I mean, no one's ever said that, probably to any child of Hades ever. It just makes no sense, have the son of Hades visit the sick in the infirmary?" Ada laughed and motioned for him to continue.

"I always go to him for answers or just because I wanted someone to be with," Nico said. "He cared about me when no one else did."

"I'm sure your friends care about you just as much as he does," Ada interrupted.

"I know, but I mean, he cares about me when he doesn't have to, when everyone else already is but he does anyway," Nico explains. "It's hard to explain, you probably wouldn't understand."

"I do, believe me," Ada assures. "I do."

After that, everything felt awkward, the air around them, the things happening. Nico wasn't sure why. Her words were like charms speak; when she said those words he believed them. But it was probably that word-emotion thing of hers. Nico could tell she was hiding something, but he understood her well enough to not ask about it or bug her. He felt like that sometimes, just hating it when people know you're hiding something and just try to get it out of you anyway.

But at the same time she said she was an attention seeker at times, so maybe she wants him to bug her about it? Nico wasn't sure but before he could figure out what to do they were at the entrance of Hades' palace.

"So have you come up with a speech or a reason for your sudden visit?" Ada asked as they walked into the throne room.

"Yes, what is the reason for your sudden visit, Nico?" A voice that belong to no other than Hades said.

* * *

><p><strong>In case none of you know, I made a New Years Resolution where I will post a story I have in mind and finish it. I have a history with abandoning stories or getting writers block then forgetting them. But I'm happy to say that in one month I managed to post 7 chapters of a story! And 7 chapters is actually the longest amount of chapters I have ever managed to get on a story, but now this is the eight chapter, so I beat my own record and amount of words! In one month too!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise some Soangelo fluff will come after this Hades visit thing is over.**

**I apologize for possibly describing Hades palace wrong, or calling it wrong, I have terrible memory and in all honesty, I don't really feel like having to end up rereading a few chapters to find out.**

**So, once again, should Hades and Persephone try to be Nico's dream family or no?**

**Your reviews shape the future so be sure to do so!**

**-BalloonGirl**


End file.
